percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Izzy Meni
Izzy Meni is a 17 year old daughter of Selene. Selene is the titan of the moon. She isn't evil but is either very angry or very happy. Either or. If you're on her good side she won't electrocute you. She has a shock sword that does more damage than a child of Zeus could. Izzy wears the golden circlet of her great grandmother around her neck for protection and always dresses as if she were going to a ball or an interview. Very old fashioned but her looks are spot on. Her hair is silver like the moon she was originated from and her eyes are as blue as the deepest oceans. You will never see her without her circlet and sword because the day you do may be the end. Background Izzy's father, Bochi Meni, lived in so many different places it was sad. he kept moving AND MOVING AND MOVING! He thought he was moving closer to the moon. He had some type of obsession if you will over it! He studied her and learned as much as he could and even talked to the sky for hours in the day. Everyone thought he was delusional but he saw a silver haired maiden whom resembled Artemis a bit. She was tall and pretty. Her name is Selene. He would tell the loon doctors. She had blue and gray eyes and she wore long gowns of silk. He continued to move toward her until one day he reached the tip of the world he called it. Selene met him there and handed him a bundle. After our many years together,she said, I bring you this,her as a present. The titan was evil but sounded pleasant enough for him to hastily take the bundle and lookat a pair of big blue eyes. He looked back up and called to Selene but she never spoke to him again. She never contacted him or even be with him. He resented the little girl thinking he could've still been with Selene and still had more time to spend with her if it weren't for the baby that scared her off. He fed her until she was three and then made her fend for herself. No one noticed how terrible her dad was and how he'd yell at her for looking like her mom or being born. They only stared at her hair or observed he beauty. She liked it but hated it because no one would listen only stare. Izzy realized that only her gramma cared about her so moved with her when she was 12 and her gramma immediately gave her the circlet for good luck. She loved her gramma Anne Meni and lived with her until she was 16. When Izzy turned 16 things went crazy. Her gramma told her she had to move to a camp now that they were excepting the children with their heritage. Izzy thought her gramma was acting like her father but Anne tried to explain. Something about the moon goddess Selene and my father and her together. It didn't make sence at the time. They were excepting my kind? Well what am I? They had a crippled boy that looked really young come and get me from my home and take me into a forest I nearly attacked him. It was late and there was a full moon that night. When I looked back from the mesmerizing moon a sword of electricity was floating in front of me. It matched my circlet. I thanked the moon and headed up into a camp. Camp Half Blood it said in Greek. Then how could I read it? Izzy Meni The other campers don't know I exist yet. Didn't think everyone could handle someone of my magnitude of power to associate with the other children yet. But now that a few months has passed and I've showed no signs of evil I'm allowed to leave my cabin and sit down and eat and attend campfires. Meet people who are suposedly just like me. We'll see. Look out camp because Izzy is coming at you! Sibuna4evs (talk • )Sibby Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Females Category:Demititans Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Children of Selene